


Watching Beetlejuice The Musical-The Addams Family.

by maraudersmaggie



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersmaggie/pseuds/maraudersmaggie
Summary: The Addams Family Watch Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 5





	Watching Beetlejuice The Musical-The Addams Family.

It was the perfect day, for the Addams Family, stormy and dark. That was until they landed in a colorful room.

They were not the only people in that room that had fallen in, the Maitlands, Deetzs, Beetlejuice, Sky, and Miss Argentina landed in too.

Morticia landed gracefully on a black couch labeled Mr. and Mrs. Addams, Gomez landed with a small bump. Wednesday landed on a black bean bag chair while Pugsley fell onto the floor. Lydia was on a black beanbag next to Wednesday's and the Maitlands had a couch, so did the Deetzes. Beetlejuice got a big bean bag chair in the shape of a trampoline. 

"Hello!!!! Today you will be watching Beetlejuice: The Musical. Yes, Beetlejuice is about you. Please make name tags for everyone Barbara." A booming voice was heard

"Of course! Well Hello! I am Barbara Maitland and me and my husband Adam are dead."

"I am Lydia Deetz and my best friend is a demon," Lydia told them 

"Sky! I am a girl scout!" Sky wheezed out

"Miss Argentina! I am dead and work in the Underworld."

"Delia Deetz, life coach and step-mom of Lydia!" "Charles Deetz, father of Lydia." 

"I am-" "Beetlejuice is a demon and my best friend." Lydia interrupted

"Wednesday Addams. I raise spiders, my favorite one is Moon."

"Pugsley, this is Apostle." Pugsley showed them his pet octopus as he spoke

"Morticia and Gomez Addams. A pleasure to meet you all." 

"NOW PUT ON THE NAME TAGS AND WE ARE STARTING."

Everyone nodded as they started to hear AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH.


End file.
